The student council president: Naruto
by electricbiscuts
Summary: A series of lemons based around naruto at konaha high school. Naruto X Harem! Starts with tsunade.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade Senju was sitting in her chair. As of last week she was appoitned the role of principal at konaha high. She was wearing,her new glasses ,a nice white button up long-sleeved shirt with a black skirt that ended above her knees and thigh high panty hoes. Her Honey Blonde hair tied back in a pony tail like she used to where when she was younger. She was sporting some seductive large thighs and a big round ass. Her large, still perky g-cup breasts practically popping out of her shirt. To top it all off, she was not wearing a bra or panties on this day. In front of her was her least favorite,  
yet at the same time most charished, blonde knuckle-head, of a student. He was wearing his usual get up of a long black trench coat with a white swirl on his back, and a black head band with a white swirl in the middle. " I'm just saying tsunade I thi-"  
"MISS Senju." she corrected.  
"ugh, I'm just saying, MISS SENJU, that if you just cut a little bit off the budget for the library,then we would be able to afford the renovations to the football field." He stated Begrudingly.  
" no no no, I already read the numbers if I did that then we wouldn't have enough to redo the floors in the cafetourioum" she said with a little regret.  
" well is there anything that you can cut out of the budget plan?" Naruto asked.  
"No, nothing at all" she said sucpiciously fast.  
Naruto picked up on this."What about the cheerleading team?" She was caught.  
"No way!" She knows that nobody was into cheer anymore, but she was back in her day at konaha high school so she would be damned if she let it get cut from the budget.  
"You know as well as I do that nobody does cheer anymore. It's no fun." he stated smugly.  
"I don't expect you to understand!" she was getting angry at the student council president now.  
"Look, You Don't Have To Go And Get Frustrated With Me Now!" He yelled back flustered.  
"EXUSE ME, YOU DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY BUCKO!" they were geting in each others faces now.  
"YOU CALLED ME IN HERE TO ASK ME MY OPINION, SO DON'T GET ANGRY WITH ME NOW!" He yelled back, now getting inches away from he face now.  
"IDIOT!"  
"OLD HAG!"  
With that there anger subsided as they relized how close they were to one another.  
As if by Magic, both leaned in at the same time and started kissing. She hadn't been kissed like that in years. She hadn't been kissed at all in years. Never the less, they were sharing a deep and passionate kiss now. The Kiss began deepening into a full on make-out session. He slowly lowered his hands from her slim waist to her plump ass giving it a squeeze elicting a moan from the blonde beauty.  
She knew what she wanted. She slowly reached her hands up to his face and broke the kiss.  
"Naruto, I want you. I really want you, I always have." She said with utter honesty.  
"Tsunade, I want you too. What do we say we take this to your house tonight?"  
"really because I was thinking now." with that she grabed at his manhood making him let out a little moan. It was his first time so he didn't really know what to do so he started un-buttoning her shirt. She was getting horny now. Caution to the wind he picked her up by the ass and put her on her desk seeing a glorious sight. her shirt now completely un-buttoned,  
and her perky tits hanging out weren't even the best part. She you could see up her skirt, and you could see her with out her panties on. Relizing that this set him off, she hopped of the desk and got on her knees. He unbuckled his pants and released his monster. He let out his 15 Inch long, 4 inch wide monster. without skipping a beat, he shoved his willy down her throat,  
making her gag and cry. Tears rolling down her face, loins yerning, she bobbed her head, as fast as she possibly could. Naruto grabbed the back of her head and thrust back into her wet orofice. Her tight, wet, warm throat being to much for him he came. Not expecting it, she became overwhelmed and popped her head of his cock. He was splattering her face with huge glob after huge glob of his sticky syrup.  
Her face and glasses were now completley covered in his sperm, his orgasim subsided. His sweet yet musty taste and stench threw her overboard. She had to have him inside of her now.  
She cleanded of her face and glasses and threw him down on her desk, knocking everything off,  
and crawling up on top of him in a sort of sexy kitty way, waving her ass to and fro.  
While she was all for the idea of having sex with him, she didn't know if she could handle all of his man meat. She was still going to try. Now with her pussy posisioned above his cock,  
she slowly lowered her self. At least that was the plan until Naruto grabbed her ass and thrust inside.  
Screaming as she had just had her first orgasm in years, Naruto was thrusting like a maniac. With this new and incredible enviornment, he new he wouldn't last long. So he thrust in as hard as he could one last ime time and blew his load inside of tsunade, making her have the most biggest, wettest, most mind shatering orgasm she had ever had. they both came down from their high and kissed.  
"Thank you Naruto, that was wonderful."  
"thank you tsunade"  
And with that the bell rang and he had to go to class.  
"what do you say we continue this conversation after school" Tsunade said in a seductive tone.  
"I think that is a great idea" Naruto agreed, hungry for more of her body.  
"Okay then well hurry on back to class, your free period is over." she told him with hints of regret.  
He smiled at this"Okay I got it." with that he squeezed on her ass hard." But know this, when I'm done at school I'm going to turn you into a dirty little vixon." He told her, making her gasp as he planted a firm slap on her ass.  
"See you later, Tsunade" with that he was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto had just entered her loft and was taken in total shock. It was literally the entire floor of the building. She had to have paid a fortune for it, but then again, her brother was the heir to the senju internatinal saw mill company. What kind of guy would he be if he couldn't buy his big sister a house with some of his billions. He walked around and saw a ginourmeous bedroom, fit for a mighty and wealthy king. or in this case, a fighsty and sexy queen. He, being the teenaged boy that he was, wanted nothing more then just to grab her ass and fuck her loopy, but he knew that he wouldn't do that yet. He was trying to gain some ground with her, which meant there was no time to just sort or whore himself out.

"well, what do you think?" asked a horny tsunade.  
He turned to face her and grabbed her waist, "I'm really liking what I'm looking at" he said with a wink, making tsunade giggle.  
"well, why don't I show you more, go wait on the bed while I go change." she told Naruto, which he blindly obeyed.  
She walked into her closet and stripped naked. She then, in a hurry, put on her former cheerleader out fit that had she long since out grown out of, showing off her immense bust and bodatious fat ass and seductive thighs. She knew that with this, she would definetly get fucked in that rough way he did her earlier.

She walked out of the closet. Naruto gasped then smiled at his horny principals anttics. "With an outfit like this would you really wanna cut the team?" She said in a seductive tone before crawling up to Naruto's crotch on the bed. " If this still dosen't convince you, I know what can." She said before she took out her obscene breasts and his huge cock. She wrapped her huge tits around his meat pole and popped the head in her mouth before she started jerking him off with her boobs. "You know, ever since this morning, I've been thinking about you and that fat cock of yours. God, how I'd love for you to tear into me, just like before" She could feel his dick start to tremmble. She popped the head out of her mouth out again, jerking even faster then before. " Oh, You like that, why don't you just let go. blow it all over my face for me please. I want your seed Naruto." He couldn't hold it anymore. He exploded all over her face, completly covering her tits and overall chest." oh no, I've got your hot cum all over me, I guess i'll just have to get punished for spoiling my outfit"  
She said as Naruto's Orgasm subsided.

He picked her up by her fat ass " I Guess I'll just have to punish you, my dirty vixon." He put her in the missionary posistion. On her back facing Naruto, who was on top of her, she shuddered. Naruto's manhood, still hard as steel, was at her entrance lightly touching it. He circled the head around her, teasing her. She quickly got impacient.

"Stick it in damn you", that was all he needed. He shoved it all in, making her cum instantly. Not letting her down, he kept thrusting at a faster and faster pace, with tsunade cumming all the while. "YES, OH YES, KEEP GOING, HARDER! HARDEEERRRRRR!" She yelled as he Thrust for the final time, reaching his orgasm. He blasted into her womb, huge loads being released into her, making her reach an even bigger orgasm then before. She ws being completley filled to the brink with his cum. He pulled out most of her, but left the head in as he kept cumming and cumming. When he was finished he looked over at her, completley knocked out.

"well isn't that cute" he said before kissing her, collapsing on top of her, and falling asleep, with his head inbetween her buzoms. 


End file.
